Uncanny X-Men 5
"Trapped: One X-Man!" is the title to the fifth issue of the first X-Men ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee and illustrated by Jack Kirby. It was inked by Paul Reinman. Kirby also provided the cover art illustration with inking by Reinman and coloring by Stan Goldberg. The issue was lettered by Sam Rosen and edited by Stan Lee. No colorist credit is given. The issue shipped with a May, 1964 cover date and carried a cover price of 12 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * X-Men :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Angel, Warren Worthington, III :* Beast, Henry "Hank" McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Elaine Grey * John Grey * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants :* Magneto, Max Eisenhardt :* Mastermind, Jason Wyngarde :* Toad, Mortimer Toynbee :* Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff :* Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff * * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * X-Men * Humans * Mutants * New York :* East River :* Westchester County :* North Salem :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ::* Danger Room * Cyclops' visor * Magneto's helmet * Magno-ship * Cryokinesis * Electromagnetism * Energy projection :* Optic blast * Flight :* Winged flight * Psychokinesis :* Telepathy :* Telekinesis * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This story is continued from the events in ''X-Men'' #4. * This is the first appearance of John Grey, who is Jean Grey's father. * This is the first appearance of Elaine Grey, who is Jean Grey's mother. * This is the first appearance of Magneto's Magno-ship. It appears next in ''X-Men'' #6. * The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants appeared last in ''X-Men'' #4. They appear next in ''X-Men'' #6. * This is the third appearance of Magneto. He appeared last in ''X-Men'' #4. He appears next in ''X-Men'' #6. * This is the second appearance of Mastermind. He appeared last in ''X-Men'' #4. He appears next in ''X-Men'' #6. * This is the second appearance of The Toad. He appeared last in ''X-Men'' #4. He appears next in ''X-Men'' #6. * This is the second appearance of Quicksilver. He appeared last in ''X-Men'' #4. He appears next in ''X-Men'' #6. * This is the second appearance of the Scarlet Witch. She appeared last in ''X-Men'' #4. He appears next in ''X-Men'' #6. * Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch's costumes are mis-colored on the cover to this issue. Thanks Stan Goldberg! The Scarlet Witch's costume is supposed to be red and pink while Quicksilver's is two-tone green. They are colored correctly in the interior story. Coincidentally, the costume coloring for Quicksilver on the cover to this issue is similar to the costume that he will wear when he becomes a member of the Avengers. Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* 40 Years of X-Men DVD-ROM :* Amazing Adventures Vol 4 9 (partially) :* Essential Uncanny X-Men 1 :* Marvel Collectible Classics: X-Men 1 :* Marvel Masterworks 3 :* Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men 1 :* Marvel Super-Heroes 24 :* Uncanny X-Men Omnibus 1 :* X-Men: The Early Years 5 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * X-Men, Volume 1 #5 at the X-Men Wiki References ---- Category:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 Category:X-Men Vol 1 Category:1964/Comic issues Category:May, 1964/Comic issues